


I've Got a Foggy Idea

by BCDraven



Category: Daredevil (TV), MCU
Genre: F/M, Foggy lovers unite, Jealous!Foggy, Jealous!Karen, Matt is a good bro, Matt is a little Shit, Matt lives to fuck with people, Practical Magic reference, So. Many. Puns., Why aren't there more Foggy-centric fics, pre-season 2, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: (PRE-SEASON 2!)Karen is worried because you, her beautiful and sweet cousin, is coming for a visit. Will you capture Matt's attention from her? Do you even want to?Honestly, all that really matters is that Matt has a plan: to fuck with everyone.*UPDATE: Extended slightly smutty tumblr post inspired ending*





	I've Got a Foggy Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not abandoning Gravitate, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. 
> 
> I'm just now watching Daredevil. I just finished Nelson V Murdock and I needed my heart to heal somehow. 
> 
> I typically don't write fics unless I really know the characters inside and out, I'm hoping I kept them in character as much as possible (considering where I am in season 1 that is). 
> 
> Extended ending inspired by a tumblr post from: saintmccall, nerrrdstark, and theironlegion. 
> 
> Happy reading!

"Yeah that's great! I can't wait to see you. Love you too. Bye," Karen said cheerfully before groaning and slamming her head on the desk. 

"So many lies in so little time - you could be a lawyer," Foggy laughed, "Nelson, Murdock, & Page!"

"Very funny," she muttered into the table, "I didn't totally lie...I do love her."

"Her," Foggy said surprised, "not that I'm judging just -"

"She's my cousin," Karen deadpanned. 

"Oh...then why are you so," he tried to find the right words. 

"Every time I ever had a boyfriend or liked someone," she began. 

"She would take them? What a jerk," he assumed. 

"No, no...she's actually really sweet. They just always tried to go after her. She never did anything, she actually blacked a few eyes and bloodied a few noses," she chuckled at the memories. 

"Then why...oh," Foggy paused as realization hit him, "you're afraid Matt's going to go after her like he does all - I mean almost all - beautiful women, while your feelings remain unrequited."

Karen stared at him in shock. "That's...that's...surprisingly insightful of you," she admitted begrudgingly. 

"I did graduate from law school," he defended, "sooo....just don't bring her to work?"

"I've told her all about you two, she's dying to meet you both," she said shaking her head, "I swear if he touches her face..."

Matt laughed silently from his office, hearing every word of the conversation. "This is going to be fun," he thought as he smiled. 

(THE NEXT DAY)

There was a knock at the office door and Karen looked up in shock to see you coming through the door. As always you were dressed flawlessly, makeup just so, and she groaned inwardly. 

"Karen," you exclaimed genuinely happy, "I hope you don't mind me surprising you a day early."

Karen shook all ill thoughts out of her head, she really had missed you. She walked over to you and gave you a big hug. "I've missed you," she said happily. 

(MATT'S POV)

"Foggy, I believe we have a guest," I said as I heard Karen's cousin come in, "we should greet them."

"Okay....but since when did we call potential clients guests," Foggy asked confused. 

I didn't answer him as we came out to the main room. When we did I heard Foggy's heartbeat sky rocket...as well as the new woman. I felt conflicted, and hoped against hope that her heartbeat spike - and now temperature rise - was not my doing. 

"This is Matt, Matt this is Y/N," Karen said tightly. 

I walked over and shook her hand, and I heard her heartbeat even out. 

"I've heard so much about you," she said to me happily, "thank you for helping Karen when she needed someone most."

"You're very welcome, and Karen's been a great help to us so it's even," I smiled. 

When I moved over for Foggy to greet her, I heard it again. Her heart rate was out of control. When I heard their hands connect, it sounded like her heart was on the verge of exploding. 

"So you're the one who saved Karen when that building exploded," she said with a tremor in her voice only I could detect. She was in awe of Foggy. 

"I didn't do anything," Foggy claimed as his heart rate increased. 

"From what I heard you saved her, an elderly woman, checked the building for other people in need - all while you were hurt yourself. I wouldn't call that nothing," she said confidently. 

Foggy's temperature rose, and I couldn't help but smile. It was time to put my plan into action. 

"Y/N...I don't mean to sound forward or odd, but would it be all right if I touched your face," I asked innocently. 

It took all my self-control not to laugh as I felt the shift in both Foggy and Karen. 

"It helps me get a sense of what you look like," I offered when you didn't answer. 

"Oh um okay," you answered tentatively as you walked towards me. 

I did my usual routine and felt her face gently and reverently. Her heartbeat remained the same and she smiled softly when I touched her lips. 

"You're very beautiful," I smiled. 

"Thank you," you answered. 

"Hey why don't we go to lunch," Karen said tightly barely concealing her rage, "just us girls."

"You and Foggy have an appointment with Ben remember," I reminded, "don't worry she's in capable hands. If you just grab a hold of my arm, I know a nice place we can get lunch while we wait for Foggy and Karen to get back."

"Okay," you said. 

I detected the disappointment in your voice and I could picture you hazarding a longing glance at Foggy. 

I decided to show some mercy and offered, "We'll eat light so the four of us can go out for dinner and drinks at Josie's."

"Sounds great," you perked up as you grabbed onto my arm lightly, "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"She nodded," Foggy narrated for my benefit and I smiled in appreciation. 

Karen must've been to upset to speak. 

When we took our seats in the hole in the wall restaurant, I surprised you by asking, "So you have a thing for Foggy?"

"What," your voice cracked. 

I laughed and began to explain my assessment in a normal way, but you surprised me by saying, "I've read books about people that have lost one sense and their other senses were heightened. Karen and I have an aunt who's deaf and her sense of smell is incredible. She once saved her entire apartment building because she smelled a gas leak, she was in the paper and everything."

"Wow...I uh," I stammered surprised, "you're really smart, most people just look at me and see a disability."

"Small minded people," you said in an assuring voice, "so was it my heart pounding outside of my chest? Because I was certain everyone could hear it."

I laugh at your honesty, "Yea I was worried we'd have to call and ambulance."

Your temperature increased in embarrassment. 

"Don't worry...Foggy's a good guy - the best guy - and he needs a good woman," I explained, "no pun intended but I never believed in love and first sight, but your heartbeats were raging."

"Heartbeats," you ask hopefully. 

"So what caused it," I asked ignoring your question, "most women don't give him a second glance."

You sigh and answer, "Well I feel I can't lie to you...can you keep a secret."

I laughed dryly, "I'm as reliable as the dumpster you throw your trash in."

"That's an odd analogy but I'll go with it," you laughed, "I saw my mom go through a string of men. She...she always cared more about herself an them over me. It put me in...unsafe situations."

I felt the vibrations on the floor from your leg bouncing up and down, and drew the correct conclusion: you had been abused...probably in more ways than one. I reached a hand out to yours and squeezed it in reassurance. 

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, you didn't deserve it," I said tightly. 

"Well it made me who I am, I've accepted it," you said gently before continuing, "long story short I decided to be picky about who I got involved with. There's this movie called Practical Magic - it's my absolute favorite movie. In it, for similar reasons, one of the main characters cast a spell. She described out loud what she wanted for her dream man, her one true love. She made the description so impossible that she was sure she would never fall in love because he couldn't exist. I did the same thing - minus the magic, of course."

"So what did you wish for," I asked completely enthralled with your story. 

"Selfless, a perfect heart, taller than me, long hair, broad, stocky, funny, secretly insecure - those were the top descriptions," you pause and continue, "When Karen met you two she wouldn't stop talking- mainly about you. Then she told me about the explosion, and what Foggy did. So I asked her a million questions, I honestly had a crush before I got here - then when I saw him...he was so incredibly handsome. It felt like something in my heart, mind, and spirit just clicked. Oh listen to me, I'm such a sap. I read too much, but that's kind of my job. I'm actually here to tell Karen that I'm moving here. I'm opening up a book shop."

"You're not a sap. It's refreshing to hear someone who isn't ready to jump into bed with anything that has a pulse," I answered honestly, "so Karen talks about me a lot?"

"So much...I have to practically beg her to tell me about Foggy," you laugh and the continue sadly, "but she already told me that Foggy is into her so..."

"You never know," I replied as our food came and a plan began working itself out in my head. 

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

(GENERAL POV)

You had a great time getting to know Matt, and he indulged you with stories of Foggy from their college days to the day they quit and started their own law firm. He walked you by Josie's afterwards so you knew where to meet up for dinner. The sweetheart even walked you to your new loft. 

"Remember, don't tell Karen yet," you reminded him. 

"I didn't see a thing," he joked, "haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about."

You threw your head back and laughed. "I can see why Karen is into you...maybe give her a chance? I'd like to see her with a nice guy too," you offer before going inside. 

Butterflies exploded in your stomach when you saw Foggy sitting at a table. He stood up when he saw you walk in. Matt once again heard the rapid thumping of heartbeats, and he began groaning. 

"Matt, are you okay," you and Karen asked simultaneously. 

The three of you surrounded him as he doubled over. "I'm suddenly not feeling very well," he groaned, "Karen could you make sure I get home okay?"

"Me? You really must not be well," Karen said blushing. 

"Are you sure," Foggy asked. 

"Please, Karen already knows Y/N and I got to know her earlier. We know you'll take care of her," Matt explained. 

"I will," he responded seriously. 

As Karen looped her arm through his to steady him, Foggy and you surrounded either side of them to make sure he was steady. As he walked passed Foggy he semi-gently kicked his leg out and hit him in the back of the knee. The hit caused his knee to buckle and on instinct you wrapped your arms around him to steady him. 

"Are you okay," you asked quietly as you stared into his eyes. 

"I'm perfect," he sighed as he instinctively wrapped his arm around your waist. 

"You sure are," you said dreamily without thinking. 

Foggy stood up straight with you still in his arms. "Wait...but Matt did his whole let me touch your face bit," he asked confused. 

"So," you asked equally confused. 

"So...you and Matt..." he trailed off. 

All the years of waiting for someone like the man in front of you made you uncharacteristically bold. 

"Why would I look at Matt that way when you exist," you said suggestively. 

For the first time in his life, Foggy didn't have a snarky answer. He stood there staring down at you like you couldn't possibly be real. 

"Please don't have sex on my table," Josie interrupted, "either order something or go home and bang, makes no difference to me."

We blushed and stepped away from each other. He walked around me and pulled out a chair, "Do you wanna -"

"It's a date - if you'll have me," you smiled coyly. 

"Oh I'll have you," he said more sexually than he intended, "I mean...I swear I'm funnier than this. I promise I'm not a creep I -"

"Foggy, sit down and let's get to know each other," you offered. 

The two of you clicked instantly once the nerves went away. It was 3am when you two left and he walked you to your loft. 

"Would you think less of me if I asked you up," you asked honestly as you looked to the ground, "we don't have to do anything I just...I really like being with you."

Foggy lifted up your chin to face him. "Would you think less of me if I kissed you right now," he asked quietly. 

Instead of answering you tilted your head up further. He hesitated a few times before he finally leaned down and kissed you. The kiss was innocent but had both of your hearts pounding out of control. Foggy felt something click inside and he knew there was no way he was letting you go. 

The two of you went into your loft. You spend the rest of the night playing Uno, trading jokes, stealing kisses, and falling in love. 

Morning light poured in over the two of you. The cushions you had thrown on the floor to play games on was now a makeshift bed. Somewhere in the wee hours you both passed out. Subconsciously you two had entangled yourself in each other. Your phone ringing woke you up and you smiled when you found your head on his chest and his arms around you. 

"Hello," you said groggily. 

"Matt," Karen said in an odd voice. 

I shot up causing Foggy to stir. 

"Is Matt okay," I asked worriedly. 

"Matt? What happened," Foggy asked even more concerned. 

"Is that Foggy I hear," Karen teased. 

I blushed and reminded her, "Not the time...is Matt okay?"

"Okay? He touched my face last night FINALLY and he kissed me," she squealed, "wait a minute...did Foggy take you home last night?"

"Down angry cousin...I took Foggy home last night," I said proudly. 

"What? How? But you never..."

"Long story short: I'm in love with Foggy - blame yourself for my crush that only grew when I met him in person. I'm opening up a bookshop here, so my surprise visit was to tell you that I'm here to stay," I explained hoping that she would be happy. 

"Wait so that's why you were always playing 20 Questions: Foggy Edition on the phone," she said teasingly, "leave it to you to crush on a person from a story. I'm happy you're here."

"You're happy because of Matt not being into me don't even joke," I laughed dryly. 

"It's a plus, but I really am happy. I do love you and I have missed you," Karen said genuinely, "now you go back to things that I just don't want to visualize."

"Hasn't happened yet Karen, but I'll have you know I'm a wonderful visual - your loss," Foggy called out. 

Karen laughed and said suggestively, "You two have fun."

You laughed and looked Foggy up and down with your eyebrow raised. 

"What is it," he asked nervously. 

"You are a wonderful visual," you said lustfully. 

He smiled proudly and sat up to cup the side of your face and kiss you. 

"I don't have work today," he panted as he put his forehead to yours, "we could go out for the day."

"Or we could stay in...if you want," you whispered. 

"Are you sure," he asked tentatively. 

You nodded profusely, "I've waited my whole life for you...I'm more than ready."

"Where have you been my whole life," Foggy said happily as he started kissing your neck. 

"Delaware," you quipped, "why do you think I'm moving here."

He laughed and began to tickle your sides. 

Today was going to be fun.

(EXTENDED ENDING)

Karen and Matt were walking together down the street when he heard it. Foggy was moaning and breathing heavily, and he heard your voice calling out his name seductively over and over again. 

"I just realized," he said quickly, "I forgot something. Go ahead on to the café and I'll meet you there."

Karen went to protest until he kissed her. She stood there dazed as he turned and walked away. 

As soon as he was out of sight from her, he turned down an alley and scaled up the walls. One he got on the roof he ran and flipped off of all the objects on his way until he got to your loft. He smiled as he realized they were so focused on each other that they left the door unlocked. In the back of his mind he told himself to scold them about it later. Who leaves doors unlocked in Hell's Kitchen?! 

As soon as he walked in he had to stop himself from laughing. They were on the living room floor going at it and didn't even notice he came in. He held back his laugh and then started screaming, "STOP OH MY GOD STOP GROSS I'M BLIND!"

Foggy scrambled off you and for a brief moment you were concerned about Matt. Then your face twisted in evil grin. 

"That's right," you said matter of factly as you climbed on top of Foggy, "you are blind."

Foggy's eyes went wide as you began to ride him, and for the second time in a few hours he asked you, "Where have you been all my life?"

Matt was so shocked and flustered at your words and actions that he tried to get out of there as fast as he could; and for the first time in his adult life he actually ran smack into a door.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: My stepmom is partially deaf in both ears (95% in the right and 72% in the left) and she really did save her apt building from a gas leak. She's the best (:


End file.
